


Thinking out Loud

by Fabuluos_Killjoys



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piano, Thinking Out Loud, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuluos_Killjoys/pseuds/Fabuluos_Killjoys
Summary: Just some Phan fluff. When Dan decides to play the piano, and Phil starts to sing along.





	Thinking out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- HI! Just letting you know this fic is based in Dan and Phil’s old house, as this is the one we know most about, and the one I could write about in more detail. And this is only a small fluffy thing. So danger warning: You may drown in fluff, you have been warned! Anyway enjoy!

Dan’s POV

I can’t take this any more. Ughhh. Why has this video been so hard to edit? Its not even like there was much to cut out. But for some reason it has taken me 3 and a half hours to edit a 10-minute video- and I’m not even three quarters done! Letting out a lough huff, I get up off my magnificent butt chair, and stretch my arms above my head, hearing my back crack a few times. I look around the room, looking for something to do. Quickly glancing at the clock, I gather that it is about 2 in the afternoon. Lunch time. So finally finding something to do, I start walking towards the kitchen, only to walk into the glass door. I let out a very loud Ouch, and hear a call from Phil from the next room, asking if I’m alright, replying with a quick yes, I gather my bearings and open the glass door, walking into the kitchen successfully this time.   
I open the fridge, to see what my options are, only to be greeted by almost nothing. Salsa, Leftover stir-fry, milk and a few eggs. I close the fridge, and write a quick note on the sticky pad, hanging on the fridge door, that we need to go food shopping. Then I walk to the cupboard, and once again opening it. The first thing I see is cereal, and I reach for it, as I had toast for breakfast this morning, and I really fancied my crunchy nut. I grab the box down and look inside- checking if there’s enough left- only to see that Phil has been munching on it again! I roll my eyes, and make a mental note to question him about it later. I grab a bowl out, and the milk from the fridge as well as a spoon, and expertly make a bowl of cereal. I sit on the counter and eat it, knowing that if I take to any other room, I wont be bothered bring it back into the kitchen. About 5 minutes later I have finished my cereal, washed out my dishes, and placed everything in the correct place. I wonder back to my room and once again look for something to, my laptop flat and I can’t be bothered to charge it- so no Tumbling. And I don’t want to work on the video right now. I spin around a few times trying to find something, when I spot the rather large object sitting by my wall. You know what I haven’t done in ages? Play the piano. Nothing is more relaxing than felling my fingers sliding across the keys, and hearing the beautiful melodies that come out of the machine.   
I taught myself to play the piano, so I’m not fantastic at it, but I can still play. So I walk over to the wooden Piano, and pull out the stool from underneath. I sit down, close my eyes, and let my fingers play. I listen to the music, and realise I am playing ‘Thinking out loud’ By Ed Sheeran.  
Suddenly I hear a soft voice from my right, it’s a little out of tune, but its very clearly singing, and its very clearly Phil. I open my eyes, and see him leaning on the piano, smiling brightly and staring at me, while singing along with the music. I close my eyes again, and a soft smile grows on my face as I focus on my boyfriend voice.  
“People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe its all part of a plan.” My smile grows wider and I continue playing.   
“But baby now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars” God how did I get so lucky?  
“place my hand on your beating heart.” Slowly the song comes to an end I open my eyes, smiling at Phil, and him smiling back at me.  
“Did I tell you how much I love you?” he says to me, and if its possible my smile grows wider. “Well I mean; I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” He giggles at me, and slowly walks over, sitting on the little but of space left on the Piano stool, and signalling me to move over, which I do immediately. Then he places his hands on either side of my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. He looks me right in my eyes. “Daniel James Howell, I love you so much, I love you more than words can describe, I love you more than cereal- and that’s saying something. Dan, I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I love it when you play piano, I love it when you laugh, or when you smile, and your dimples appear, I love you so much Dan. I love you so much it hurts to be in a different room.” Then he simply leans in, and pressed his soft lips to mine. And we kiss, slowly, yet full of life, and love. And all I can think is how amazing this man is, and how lucky I am to be able to fall in love with him. So, so lucky. We break apart, and I simply look into his eyes. Gazing into maze I have been lost in so many times before. Then smile. “So, what song next then?” He looks at me with a mischievous face, “You know.” Is all he says. I roll my eyes. “Phil how many times have I told you, you can’t play Toxic on the piano!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- also this story and my other ones are also on Tumblr and Fanfiction.net, of you prefer those platforms:
> 
> Tumblr: simon-the8thhorcrux  
> Fanfiction.net: The8thHorcrux77


End file.
